The Amazing BatMan Part 1: Eve of Destruction
by theslimjames
Summary: An amalgamation of the canons of Spider-Man and Batman, this story introduces Bruce Parker as he reflects on the events that have shaped him, plus a set up for the more action oriented Part 2  coming soon .
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing Bat-Man

Part 1

"Eve of Destruction"

Bruce Parker stood at the picture window of his parlor in austere Parker Manor, looking out over the entrance to the estate as the snow drifted down from the sky, a light dusting swirling around the walkway to the house. It was Christmas eve. It was around the holidays that Bruce felt the loneliest. If not for his butler, Benjamin, he would be the sole occupant of this sprawling mansion.

"Master Bruce," Ben called from the doorway, "would you care for something to drink?"

"Yes, Ben," Bruce answered, "Scotch. Bring something for yourself and join me by the fire?"

"Splendid sir. What better way to get in the holiday spirit?"

Bruce settled into his favorite chair, staring into the crackling fire. He began to drift back, but Benjamin brought their drinks and sat down on the couch on the other side of the fire from Bruce.

"It's hardest around the holidays, Ben. I've been thinking a lot about them lately."

"I know sir. I've thought of master Thomas and your mother many a time as I've been making preparations for the annual Parker Christmas soiree. I remember your mother always being so excited for Christmas morning, anticipating your joy over the gifts and the family dinner. Your father was giddy as well, though his mind was on the evening's festivities, gathering his friends and business associates to celebrate, and perhaps angle for the coming year's contracts. It all still seems so…vivid."

"For me too, Ben. I can remember all the presents: the train, the Erector sets, even the stuffed bear. I think that might be my earliest memory. But I'm thinking of…," Bruce's voice trailed off.

"I know sir." Ben had heard the coming story countless times before, and knew, for better or worse, he would hear it many times again.

"I just keep going back to that night. We went to go see The Nutcracker ballet. I can remember pitching quite a fit over that," Bruce said with a smirk. "It was snowing the same way it is tonight; soft, not sticking to the ground. I remember looking up at the lights on the city streets, decorated with Christmas lights and the swirling snow making it look something like the northern lights. I remember you didn't drive because Dad wanted to take the new Continental. He parked so damn far away. He didn't want to scratch the paint. We walked and walked, and rounded a corner and there he was. He had this far away look in his eyes, looking through the tops of his eyelids. He held up a gun, and just shot. No words, no demands. Maybe we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time, I don't know. I was just frozen, standing there, and then Mom and Dad just fell down. I was still frozen, just sitting there while he ran away. I should've stopped him before he ran away. I should've stopped him when I first saw him. I just felt so…powerless."

"You were just a child, sir. It couldn't be helped."

"That's just it. I was helpless. I said to myself 'never again'. I wouldn't be powerless. Dad was a powerful man, you know. He always told me to be weary of the trappings of success. That's why I was never really spoiled at Christmas time. He wanted to make it clear that it was more important to show gratitude to those important to you, and use our position in society to help the less fortunate. He said that 'with great power comes great responsibility'. Now the Bat-Man is my power, and the city of Gotham is my responsibility."

"Well said, sir. This time of year may be difficult, but I know you and I and your bevy of well wishers tomorrow will still find joy in the season," Benjamin said, standing up. He knew Bruce would want to be alone before he retired for the night.

"Thanks, Ben. You know, you've always been like an Uncle to me, and I appreciate you listening to what I have to say. It helps."

"It's the least I can do after all these years," Benjamin said, but before he could continue the doorbell rang. Bruce shot a glare toward the front of the house.

"Something's suspicious Ben. No one should be calling this late on Christmas eve, much less with the front gate closed."

"Perhaps it's some wayward soul seeking respite for the night. It wouldn't be the first time such a thing happened on Christmas."

"Very cute, Ben, but you better let me go answer the door. Something may be afoot."

"As you wish, sir."

Bruce Parker cautiously opened the front door to his mansion, slowly peering around the door to find a note on the step and footprints leading away. Bruce opened the plain white envelope, taking out a bright green plain card. It read:

"See ya tomorrow, Brucie! Maybe you'll get some lucky girl under the missletoe! -G.G."

"G.G., eh?" Bruce muttered to himself, "The Grinning Goblin!"


	2. The Amazing Bat-Man Finale Synopsis

I will never get around to finishing this, so I've written a synopsis that will basically serve to tell you what would have happened...

The Joke O'Lantern (Joker/Jack O'Lantern) attacks Bruce Parker's Christmas party. After Bruce proves elusive, Joke O'Lantern kidnaps Gwen Gordon (Harvey Roger's girlfriend, and Police Commissioner Arthur Gordon's daughter). In the ensuing battle, Joke O'Lantern drops Gwen off a bridger. The Amazing Bat-Man catches her, but inadvertently snaps her back in the process. This causes a public vendetta to be declared by new District Attorney Harvey Rogers on the Joke O'Lantern. Norman Freis, who hired Joke O'Lantern to take out Bruce, is upset at the heat that is coming down on the Joke O'Lantern, which in turn threatens Freis Industries. In an argument with Joke O'Lantern about this, Norman is injured and must use his cryogenic technology to preserve his badly damaged arm. In the midst of this procedure, Norman sees an opportunity and has the procedure done to his entire self in an effort to render himself impervious to aging. When the process warps his mind, he becomes the Ice Goblin!  
Meanwhile, Harvey Rogers feels powerless after the attack on his girlfriend, so he asks Freis (not yet revealed as the Ice Goblin) if his company has anything for him to use in seeking revenge on the Joke O'Lantern and Bat-Man. Norman Freis obliges, hoping his "super soldier" formula will allow Rogers to take out the Joke O'Lantern once and for all. In the midst of this, Bat-Man, knowing the Ice Goblin is Norman Freis, doesn't want the same thing to happen to Harvey and goes to stop the procedure. In the fracas, a stray shot at Bat-Man from the now publicly deranged Ice Goblin/Norman Freis causes a malfunction in the machine that was administering the super soldier treatment to Harvey, damaging half his external tissue while still making him a super soldier, and damaging half of a shield Harvey was to use in battle. With more of a grudge against Bat-Man, as well as the Joke O'Lantern and Ice Goblin, Harvey Rogers becomes Two Face. With the Joke O'Lantern loose and still potentially threatening Norman Freis' enterprise, the Ice Goblin finds and attacks Joke O'Lantern. The Amazing Bat-Man interferes, causing Joke O'Lantern and the Ice Goblin to temporarily team up to take out the Bat-Man. After a coinflip, Two Face joins Bat-Man in attacking the Ice Goblin and Joke O'Lantern, rather than making it 3 on 1. They manage to catch Joke O'Lantern, and Bat-Man has to stop Two Face from killing or maiming the tied up Lantern. The Ice Goblin escapes, Two Face says he still hates Bat-Man and will be after him once the Ice Goblin is taken care of... 


End file.
